


Natureshipping one-shots

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Bullying mentioned, Dandere/yandere, Emotional, Emotions, Extreme animal fangirl, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Izzy feels weird but Cole loves her no matter what, Izzy is weird but Cole loves her that way, Lots of nicknames, Low Self Esteem, More on the fluffy side by a long shot, OC X CANON, Support, Weird, Weird girl, big strong boi whos soft inside, bullied past mentioned, dark humour, extremely sappy, huge temper, izzy can and will kill any thots, izzy secretly hates herself, lots and lots of fluff, lovey dovey couple who likes lots of snuggles, more tags to be put in later, she loves and adores Cole though, weird quirky girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: Short stories of an OC x Canon shipping staring Cole from Ninjago and Izzy, a tiny quirky geek with a love for animals and cute and cuddly things and of course a raging temper who is way too lovey dovey in her relationship with the strong and mighty Cole Brookstone.
Relationships: Natureshipping, OC/Canon - Relationship, cole x izzy, cole/izzy, izzy x cole, izzy/cole, oc x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Weird

Cole’s POV

Being a world famous ninja sure does get you to meet a lot of different characters. But out of all the people I’ve met no one has ever come close to being as strange as this one girl. Izzy Spirit. She’s actually part of the team now and not only that but she’s my girlfriend. Sure she’s a little weird what with all her unusual habits but honestly, it just makes her all the more loveable to me.

I remember first meeting her though, she is so diffident to how she is now, all shy and awkward and honestly I think she was terrified of me but now she is like a whole other person! Always calling me by some...pretty embarrassing nicknames. But, cheesy as they are, I still find it kinda cute and endearing. Izzy is definitely the kind of girl who makes the best girlfriend ever! Always baking treats, willing to give cuddles at any time and not only that, but she’s also incredibly funny! She may be weird but I wouldn’t trade her for anyone else, not in a million years.

It was a cold and chilly night, Zane just made some chicken noodles, one of my favourites! Course nothing beats cake...  
I sat next to my loving Izzy who of course stuck with her odd routine and cut her chicken open to peek inside it, making sure it’s perfectly cooked. She is a paranoid one and would rather not take the risk of eating anything undercooked without checking it first. Yeah it might seem like she has trust issues but Zane doesn’t seem to mind, he even downloaded some sort of data to be able to help her with her mental illnesses and offer advice. And of course inform us of any information if we don’t see eye to eye. It was great for Izzy to have Zane to help her, honestly being a nindroid probably made it easier for him to understand her.

Anyways, I ate my dinner and boy it was great! Zane is a really good cook and I could really go for seconds! “Mmm! Zane this is great!” I commented, earning a “Thank you.” From the tin can. I then looked down at Izzy who still hasn’t finished her meal, she liked her food like me but she is like a snail when it comes to eating, she gets worried about giving herself a stomach ache if she downs it too fast. “You gonna eat that?” I asked as I reached a hand towards her bowl, just as I expected, she held her bowl away from me and hissed like an angry cat. “Hey hey! I was only kidding!” I laughed, she really was cute when she got all riled up.

After dinner, I got up and stretched. “Ah! Boy was that good!” I said as I rubbed my belly, thankful that I didn’t over do it this time and felt just right. I tend to over eat sometimes, it was a bit of a habit of mine I’ll admit. I was about to head to my room when I heard loud slurping from the table, I turn around to see Izzy sucking on one single noodle but the strange thing is, she was holding it at the end. She sucked the noodle inwards then pulled it out her mouth and sucked it in again. She wasn’t eating it or anything, just acting like she was sucking on a lollipop. I was kind of weirded out and curious about what this adorable gremlin like girl was doing. “What’re you doing?” I asked. 

She stopped and pulled the noodle out her mouth and placed it in the bowl, she had an adorable goofy grin on her face too. “My belly is all full but it just tastes so good! So I’m Uh....just sucking on it instead.” She said in a nervous tone, almost like she was trying to defend herself.

I couldn’t help but laugh, sucking on food instead of eating it cause she was full, that is definitely something Izzy would do! “Hahahaha! Oh! Man, Izzy! You sure are weird!” I said while laughing, I was laughing so hard that I didn’t notice her leave the room and when my laughing fit was over I looked up at her only to see that her seat was empty. “Haha! Hah...but that just makes you all the more cute! Huh? Hey, where’d she go?”

“She must’ve gone off to bed.” Kai commented and I simply nodded and shrugged, thinking that was exactly what she did.

The next day however, I walk into the kitchen to grab myself some breakfast. I was about to eat but then I noticed that I wasn’t the only one in the room. “Oh hey motor mouth! How’d you sleep?” I asked Jay and he sipped at what I assumed to be a cup of coffee and he replied with “Uh, I’ve been up way earlier than you, Boulder brain, but I slept pretty well.” He said, he was surprisingly mellow this morning, not that I’m complaining. 

“Yeah, anyways did ya see Izzy this morning?” I asked, I felt my face turn hot as I mentioned her, there’s always this charm about this girl that just sends my heart aflutter. Jay looked out the window and took a sip from the mug he was holding. “She headed out and is just sitting under the blossom tree near our place. I’m not sure if she’s still there but who knows! She might be.”

I wanted to say good morning to her but since Jay mentioned that I felt a bit worried, it was early after all and usually Izzy likes to dress up in a huge pink dressing gown that’s way too big on her and just lay in bed and play video games, that or use her phone for who knows what. “Huh, she’s out there early. Did she say anything?” Jay only shook his head. “Not a word.”

I placed my breakfast down and went outside to greet my adorable girlfriend, it wasn’t like her to be outdoors so early so I felt kind of worried. As I came closer to the blossom tree, the sight of her beautiful brown hair came into view. “Hey, cupcake!” I called out, she wasn’t the only one to give nicknames you know.

Izzy didn’t say anything, her body just tensed up and as I came closer I could tell from her body language that she wasn’t herself. “Hey...you ok?” I ask as I sat next to her. She remained silent for a bit and this just made me all the more worried about her. “Izzy...did something happen?” I reach a hand to her and gently placed it on her knee. 

To my thanks she looked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes were all wet, like she was on the verge of tears. “N-no! I’m Uh- I’m fine!” She blurted out.

I knew for a fact she was lying, here she was outdoors so early in the morning doing her best not to shed a tear. “Hey, I know you’re lying! What’s up?” I asked, not really aware of how I sounded kind of demanding.

Izzy froze for a bit and I was so sure she had just swallowed a lump in her throat. “It’s just...am I...weird?” She asked. Wasn’t the answer already obvious?

“Well duh? Izzy you’re the weirdest girl I know!”

Suddenly, tears began to run down her adorable little face, I should’ve chosen my words more carefully. Usually people hate her for her weirdness and even go so far as to bully her for being different but me, I find weird as a term of endearment. “I-Izzy! C-Cupcake, sweetie! Don’t cry!” I said, calling her by a bunch of nicknames in hopes it would calm her. The soft weeping didn’t come to an end and instead just turned to heavy sobbing. “U-uh-“ unsure of what to do, I suddenly pull her in for a hug. She fell silent as I wrap my arms around her. “D-don’t cry...please.” I said. “I’m sorry...”

Izzy sniffled a bit and just sat there, she didn’t push me away or anything she just went tense in that very spot. She didn’t say anything though so I decide to do my best to cheer up this beautiful creature. “I...I didn’t mean weird in a bad way. Izzy...you’re a good weird!” I said, I felt kind of nervous since words were never my strong suit.

Izzy only sniffled a bit and I could hear her say something finally. “Good weird? Y-yeah right.” 

I felt a sudden pain in my chest, does she really not understand how beautiful she is? “Izzy...listen to me.” I say as I pulled back so I can look into her eyes, the windows to her amazingly unique soul that I love so much. “Yeah you’re weird and all but...it’s a good kind of weird and yes that’s a thing. Izzy you may be a socially awkward mess, you may talk to animals like a Disney Princess, you may have that bad habit of swearing and have weird eating techniques but that just makes you all the more loveable to me. Heck, I even adore the fact that you’re such a klutz! It’s all too cute for me. Izzy...” I hold her hand. I was going to pour out my heart and tell her my honest feelings the best way I could. But a part of me still felt nervous, still I couldn’t turn back, not after I called her weird last night without informing her of how I truly feel about her quirky personality. “I know you’ve been bullied a lot as a child...I know you’ve always had trouble fitting in and that you still do but...you should know that those people who say you’re weird and say it in a bad way are wrong. They’re just all blinded by your beauty and are too scared to open up to something as amazing as you, they’re scared of anything different to them and I know it seems like a bad thing but...I like it. I like that you’re weird. It makes it all the more fun to be around you and it makes you all the more adorable to me. Izzy...I wasn’t lying by calling you weird before but I’m not lying here either. I honestly love and adore every last strange thing about you. You’re my little weirdo, Izzy and I love you.”

And with that, I pressed my lips to her, thankful to feel that she was kissing back but I could still hear some crying. The kiss was wonderful but I was only able to enjoy it for a moment before Izzy wrapped her arms around me and began to cry, I could hear her laugh though, a beautiful innocent giggle like she was grateful. “Thank you, Cole.” She said with a sniffle, she rarely calls me by my real name now and when she does it’s usually when she’s in an emotional state, that or if she’s angry with me. “Thank you so so much...for loving a freak like me.” 

I began to smile as I felt her soft hair brush against my neck. I wrapped my arms around the girl in a warm embrace, adoring every second of being with her. “Thank you for being my loveable freak.”


	2. Date (almost) gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter contains some swearing (the swearing is censored though) but omg this one is so hilarious to me! XD

Today was meant to be a nice day for the young couple, Cole and Izzy, but unfortunately for the duo something unexpected happened and their date was almost ruined.

The two had just gone out for some ice cream, Izzy had her usual two scoops with chocolate and strawberry while Cole had Rocky road which tempted Izzy but to her misfortune it contained nuts. “Mmm! Aw f*ck that’s good!” Izzy said as she licked her ice cream, earning a look from her tall boyfriend.

“Don’t ya ever watch your language?” Cole asked with an assumed smile, Izzy only gave him a blank stare and shrugged and this just made the earth ninja all the more giggly.

All was well as they walked down the path to enter whatever shop takes their fancy. That is until an incredibly beautiful woman walked towards them, she was incredibly busty, more so than Izzy and also very curvy around the waist, she had beautiful tanned skin and honey brown hair that just flowed in the wind. She had dazzling green eyes that shined like an emerald and beautifully done nails that were painted yellow to match her inappropriately short dress. “Oh, you must be the master of Earth am I right?” The stranger asked as she placed a hand on the muscular man’s chest.

Cole felt uncomfortable by the invasion of personal space but he didn’t want to appear rude so he instead greeted the young woman. “Yeah that’s me!” He said with a forced smile.

The lady smiled back at him, her features were flawless. “Amazing!” She said as she brushed her hair. “You wouldn’t happen to be feeling bored or lonely now would you? Because I think I could try and entertain you if you will let me.” She said with a purr as she placed the palm of her hand on his chest once again.

Cole felt incredibly uncomfortable, annoyed even and just as he was about to say no, Izzy bursts in on the scene. “F*ck off, sl*t!” She screeched as she pulled her boyfriend by her side. “You wanna have something shoved up your p***ey so badly how’s about I shove my ice cream cone up there, b*tch!”

Cole gasped as the tiny ninja was about to charge herself at the lustful lady and he immediately held her back. “Izzy no! No no! It’s ok! It’s ok!” He cried out as she squirmed, making angry hissing noises here and there like a wild animal. Cole saw the freaked out looking woman and he instantly shouted out a warning as not even his super strength can hold back Izzy’s rage. “RUN LADY! GO! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!” He shouted out and without uttering another word, the lady ran off in her high heels, Cole couldn’t help but wonder how she was able to bolt in those shoes.

The earth ninja let out a sigh as the animal one continued to squirm, he always knew that she had a raging temper but she can still be so unpredictable. Izzy is originally how Cole would describe as a Dandere but she also has a Yandere side to her. “Ok, Izzy! The lady is gone now! It’s ok!” He cried, trying to calm Izzy down as she was foaming out of her mouth.

“ARGH!!! SHE THINKS SHE CAN TRY AND LURE MY MAN INTO A SEX TRAP?!!! HELL WHAT YOU DID IS TECHNICALLY ASSAULT, SL*T FACE!!!” She screamed and Cole groaned as he could feel his headache grow worse.

“Hey, hey, Cupcake baby boo! Calm down will ya? How’s about I take you to a petting zoo? Will that help?” The black ninja asked, sounding desperate. Izzy was obsessed with animals and something he learned from his time with her is that interacting with cute critters always cheers her up no matter what.

Izzy turned her head to look at Cole and her demonic angry eyes quickly turned to big sparkling eyes you would see on a child who was offered cotton candy. “Huh?! Really?!” She said, her spirits lifting visibly. “Heck yeah! That sounds great! Let’s go there right now!” Izzy said as she jumped out of Cole’s arms and began to look around widely, unsure of where to go.

‘Geez the kid’s got some crazy mood swings.’ Cole thought to himself as Izzy was barely able to contain her excitement. “Just think of all the cuties we will see! Well, not as cute as my Coley kins that’s for sure but right up there!”

The black ninja’s frown turned to a smile as he watched his girlfriend jump around with excitement. ‘At least I saved this day from turning to a complete train wreck.’


End file.
